headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
X-Men Classic 72
"Professor Xavier Is a Jerk!" is the story title to the seventy-second issue of the comic book series X-Men Classic published by Marvel Comics. It is the twenty-sixth issue of the series under the title X-Men Classic (prior to issue #46 the series was called Classic X-Men). This issue reprints ''Uncanny X-Men'' #168 in its entirety. The story was written by Chris Claremont with artwork by Paul Smith. The cover is an original illustration penciled and inked by Adam Hughes. Paul Smith composed the cover art illustration and embellishment for the original issue, which is reprinted at the end of this book. The story was inked by Bob Wiacek with coloring by Glynis Wein and letters by Tom Orzechowski. The reprint was edited by Kelly Corvese. Louise Jones was the editor on the original story. This issue shipped with a June, 1992 cover date and carries a cover price of $1.25 per copy (US). This issue is a Kitty Pryde spotlight story. Enraged at having been demoted to the "b-team", the New Mutants, Kitty sets off to prove her worth to Professor Charles Xavier. Alone in the mansion, she encounters three members of the alien race known as the Sidri. Professor Charles Xavier deals with overcoming the physical symptoms of his new clone body with some help from Lilandra Neramani. Meanwhile, Scott Summers is down in Shark Bay, Florida taking some time off where he reunites with his old flame, Lee Forrester. Later, he meets a woman who is a dead ringer for his late love, Jean Grey. Synopsis Appearances * Sprite, Kitty Pryde * Colossus, Peter Rasputin * Cyclops, Scott Summers * Nightcrawler, Kurt Wagner * Professor X, Charles Xavier * Storm, Ororo Munroe * Wolverine, James Howlett * Amanda Sefton * Illyana Rasputin * Lee Forrester * Lilandra Neramani * Lockheed * Stevie Hunter * Sidri hunters (3) * Corsair, Christopher Summers * Havok, Alexander Summers * Madelyne Pryor * Paolo * New Mutants (2) Kitty Pryde and Illyana Rasputin only. * X-Men (6/7) Six members of the X-Men appear in this issue. The count goes up to seven after Kitty is brought onto the team as a probationary member. * Humans * Clones (2) Charles Xavier has a new cloned body, which he developed following the X-Men's last battle with the Brood.Madelyne Pryor is a clone of Jean Grey, though this information will not be revealed for some time to come yet. * Mutants * Shi'ar (1) Lilandra Neramani is the only Shi'ar present in this story. * Sidri * New York :* Westchester County ::* Salem Center ::* 73 Willingdon Road ::* Stevie Hunter's dance studio ::* 1407 Graymalkin Lane ::* Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters :::* Danger Room :* New York City ::* Manhattan ::* 59th Street * Alaska :* Anchorage * Florida :* Shark Bay * Bamf doll * Cyclops' glasses * [[Arcadia/MU|The Arcadia]] * Energy projection The Sidri can project blasts of energy. * Intangibility This is Kitty Pryde's main mutant power. It is canceled out after she is hit by a Sidri energy blast. * Invulnerability Represented by Colossus as he deflects the Sidri energy beam. * Pyrokinesis Demonstrated as flame-breath from Lockheed. * Telepathy Charles Xavier maintains telepathic contact with Kitty Pryde. Notes & Trivia * The tagline for this issue is, "Trial by Fire". * The title to this issue, "Professor Xavier is a Jerk!", is also the first line of dialogue in the story as spoken by Kitty Pryde. * Cyclops temporarily leaves the team beginning with this issue. * Wolverine temporarily leaves the team to explore matters of personal importance. If you wanna see what Wolvie does next, go check him out in ''Wolverine'' #1 - the Canadian Canucklehead's very first #1 issue! (one of many to come). * This is the first appearance of Madelyne Pryor, who bears a strong resemblance to Jean Grey. She makes a cameo appearance at the end of this issue only. Madelyne will become a prominent figure in issues to come and she will eventually be revealed to be a clone of Jean Grey. * This is the first and only known appearance of Paolo, who is a member of Lee Forrester's crew. * Kitty Pryde was demoted to New Mutant status in ''Uncanny X-Men'' #167. * Kitty Pryde and Illyana Rasputin are the only members of the New Mutants that appear in this issue. * Amanda Sefton has a Bamf doll. A Bamf is a fictionalized representation of Nightcrawler that appeared in the "Kitty's Fairy Tale" story from ''Uncanny X-Men'' #153. * This is the first issue where the dragon is given the name, Lockheed. He first appeared as an aspect of "Kitty's Fairy Tale" in ''Uncanny X-Men'' #153. His first actual appearance was in ''Uncanny X-Men'' #166. * Professor X is seen smoking a pipe in this issue - a habit he has not engaged in since the early days of this series. * The Sidri appeared last in ''Uncanny X-Men'' #154. Professor X makes a comment about how they destroyed the mansion at that time. * Christopher Summers makes a cameo appearance only in this issue. * Alex Summers makes a cameo appearance only in this issue. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * References ---- Category:X-Men Classic Vol 1 Category:1992/Comic issues Category:June, 1992/Comic issues